Sophia Dand
'Sophia Dand '''was a main character on the series, [[Max: In the Spotlight|''Max: In the Spotlight]]. Sophia was best known for being the new boss of Max‘s to create an exciting business deal. Her most notable appearance was when she tried to persuade Max into her ideas and he seemed unconvinced. Sophia appeared on forty-eight out of seventy-five episodes. Summary In Season 1A, Sophia is seen to have quite a work-driven personality. From creating their new business deal to their old family connection, the pair are keen to get some money in the bag. She is the character who has the least amount of scenes. In Season 1B, Sophia is seen in a different capacity as she is hired to replace John, as Max’s agent. Despite not getting off to a great start, Sophia is shown as organized, diligent and determined to do everything in her favor to make life smooth. During ‘The Peace Party’, in the grand finale, Sophia is given a congratulations speech after swiveling Max’s thoughts around. In Season 1C, Sophia is seen as her more angry version as she gets dropped from her role as Max’s agent after being dubbed ‘too costly to run’. Her bitterness comes out as Nia takes her place and she tries to win Max back. In bid to get her way, she becomes anonymous and tries to win him over. Despite her greatest efforts fails to and decides to leave Max alone; however, as Max feels heartless for his actions, he hires her back as his agent as he stated she ‘was the most sufficient person he had ever met’. He offers her an olive branch in the series finale and they party over her lastest-hiring. In Season 1D, regular appearances are in place for Sophia as she manages to sustain her role as agent for another year. The year ahead is a big one for her as she finds Max a new handywoman; named Nikki, she is in the centre of trouble as she books Max a live interview which was near to ending his TV career, she manages to land her own TV show in Malibu; which ends up in flames and she realizes the reality of her feelings. During the season finale, Max increases her salary and states he was wrong for firing her last year, which is all she wanted to hear. In Season 1E, Sophia is shown to be more comfortable around the gang as she gets to know them. She continues her role as Max’s agent and continues loving it. However, she makes a blunder that becomes her ‘claim to fame’ which at first, annoys her and creates enormous anxiety levels, however, they calm down as she is now famous after her failed gig in Malibu. She advances in a radio career as she decides to quit talk shows, all in all, and continues to ’educate the young’. In the season finale, she gets asked to be manager of a new store that Max decides to create. Appearance and Personality Sophia is a skinny-petit feminist and businesswoman who is all about the business and the money. She is a very ‘closed book’ as she likes to keep herself distant and only seems to focus on herself. Her hobbies and hates are unknown. Episode Count This list counts the characters’s absences: Season 1A *Spotlight Master *Nia is the One *“Assistant” *Storm Max *Petmania *Diva Forever *Keeping Up with the Australians *Living the Sydney Best Life Season 1B * On The Rocks * Egged Out * Grief * The Big Reveal * Dinner For Two * Party For Four Season 1C * Dancing for Dos * Time for Change * Passion for Work * Heart and Soul * Big News * I Do * Big Break * I Don’t Season 1D * Three Girls, One Man * Ms. Nia ChangeGlass * The Intervention Season 1E * Swedish Dues * THE Debate